


La astuta serpiente

by orphan_account



Series: Verdaderos monstruos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El jefe de aurores enfrentaba otra visita del patriarca de los Malfoy con su nueva lista de reclamos. Pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno cree o imagina y menos cuando hay dos serpientes de por medio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La astuta serpiente

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Harrython Livejournal.

Harry podía aceptar sin demasiados problemas los errores que cometía, pero no encajaba nada bien las críticas y mucho menos que lo subestimaran. Ser una persona amable que intentaba poner la mejor cara a la vida distaba de ser sinónimo de “tonto” para él. Así que allí se encontraba fulminando con la mirada al insufrible de Lucius Malfoy, quien entró a su oficina con la lista semanal de reclamos.

Con treinta años, Harry casi no recordaba cuánto lo intimidara el pureblood en el pasado y el odio absoluto que le invadiera con la pérdida de Sirius dio paso a un rencor sordo pero manejable a la hora de soportar estos encuentros.

– Auror Potter…

– _Jefe_ Potter…

– _Jefe Potter_ –cortó el mago mayor con un tono tal de indiferencia y menosprecio que Harry no pudo menos que admirar, por mucho que detestara ser el destinatario del mismo– la próxima vez que uno de los incompetentes a quienes manda a la Mansión ose siquiera poner sus manos en mis volúmenes de pociones haré que cada una de sus pesadillas se cumpla.

– ¿Quién fue esta vez?

– Mc Millan ¿Es que creen que encontrarán algo doce años después?

– Malfoy –la ceja levantada del hombre mayor obligó a Harry a reformular– _Señor_ Malfoy, usted estuvo de acuerdo con recibir al cuerpo de aurores para estas inspecciones de rutina el día que firmó ese pacto con el Ministerio como parte de su pena por pertenecer al círculo interno de Voldemort.

– El Señor Tenebroso cayó hace años _Potter_ –parecía como si ambos conocieran sus líneas de memoria en una representación teatral o más aún: eran como dos serpientes que se enroscaban y buscaban el punto exacto dónde su ataque sería más letal– Nunca pensé que aún ahora seguiríamos soportando estas indignidades. Repito ¿Qué esperan encontrar?

– Señor Malfoy, ambos sabemos que para usted y para cualquiera de los suyos no es difícil adquirir libros u objetos de magia oscura de una día para otro.

– Eres un idiota Potter –soltó en tono gélido el patriarca Malfoy– Sólo lo haces porque sabes que así mi familia se mantiene alejada de la Mansión.

¡Ah! ¡Por allí iban las cuestiones esta vez!

– No creo entender a qué se refiere señor Malfoy y el idiota aquí no soy yo –El tono del auror no tenía nada que envidiar al del ex slytherin, ni hablar.

– ¡Cómo te atreves mestizo insolente!

– Cuidado señor Malfoy ¿Quiere ser juzgado por discriminación de sangre acaso? – El gesto de Harry era una copia exacta del que momentos antes estuviera en la cara del otro.

– No te atreverías. Sabes que tienes tanto para perder como yo si dices algo.

Harry estaba de acuerdo con eso. No lo haría jamás y menos como una venganza tan obvia y poco creativa. Aunque siempre había maneras y maneras de llegar a cualquier parte y eso él lo sabía más que bien.

– Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer como Jefe de este departamento no le atañe señor Malfoy ¿Algo más?

Lucius apretaba con furia su bastón. Respirando profundamente se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Harry y con tono helado contestó.

– Sí. Supongo que habrás leído el informe de esos ineptos a los que llamas subalternos –Harry sólo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza– entonces ya sabes que la Mansión es segura –nuevo asentimiento– ¿Qué esperas para enviarlos a casa?

Harry casi sonrió. Lucius era incapaz de rogar por nada y era incapaz de demostrar emociones que no fueran cólera o indiferencia fuera de su círculo familiar. Sin embargo, en estos momentos su cuidada fachada mostraba grietas.

– ¿Has hablado con Draco hoy?

– No, está en Dover para cerrar unos negocios.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Harry iluminó la mente del otro mago. ¡Él no se hubiera atrevido! ¿O sí?

– No pudo negarse a llevarlos y…

– ¡Harry James Potter-Malfoy! ¿Cómo permitiste que ese inconsciente se llevara a los niños solo?

De repente era miembro de la familia nuevamente y su suegro se ponía en plan patriarca.

– No fue solo Lucius, se llevó a la nana con él y, además, vuelven antes de la noche.

– ¿Estás loco? ¿Cinco Malfoy en un mismo lugar? ¿Quieres mejores blancos para los resentidos contra nuestra familia? ¡Oh, por Salazar bendito! Son cinco Malfoy-Potter… Eso duplica los enemigos ¿Qué esperas? ¡Manda a esos remedos de guardianes a por ellos!

– Lucius, tú mismo dijiste que eran poco menos que inútiles.

– Pues ve tú ¿Por qué no has ido en primer lugar? ¿No eres su papá acaso?

– ¿Y perderme tu visita semanal por estar en una aburrida reunión en la que mi marido nos hará a todos aún más ricos? No, gracias. Además, con ésto gano la apuesta y Draco deberá aceptar que te conozco mejor que él.

Ambos magos se levantaron y salieron rumbo al atrio del Ministerio.

– ¿Qué apostaron esta vez?

El tono escarlata y gryffindoresco que adquirió la piel de su yerno fue toda la respuesta que Lucius necesitó.

– ¡Circe, Harry! ¿Es que no se cansan de follar? –El tartamudeo del auror fue música para el elegante patriarca familiar– Recuerda que vivimos casi doscientos años… ¡Dejen algo para el futuro por Merlín!

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto6bannerfic.png)   



End file.
